


Classroom 116

by castielwonders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Smut, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielwonders/pseuds/castielwonders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Draco and Hermione's many spats turns into something a lot more passionate than either one had anticipated...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classroom 116

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Dramione smut because i love them too much not to make one. I don't own any of the Harry Potter rights, all of those go to the genius that is JK Rowling. I don't own the smutty couple in this either, she made those too. Thank christ she did.

Hermione Granger was angry.

In fact she hadn't been so angry in her entire life. Out of all the insults he had, out of everything he could have said to her in order to hurt her feelings, he used the one thing that would turn her into a raging fireball of a woman. Things were always like this between her and Draco. Since he had been appointed Head Boy, in order to help make up for his horrific war crimes and earn him some credit with the Order Of The Phoenix, He hadn't stopped winding her up. From little digs about her friendship with Harry, to snide remarks about her blood heritage, Draco Malfoy knew the right way to make her skin crawl. She honestly thought she could deal with it, thought that if she turned the other cheek he would get bored and find another muggle born to harass. But then he went and said the one thing that had always made her angry beyond reason.

Ron will never love you Granger.

Those six words ripped open her heart and ignited a rage inside her she had no idea existed. She had turned away from Draco roughly five minutes ago, and was now storming her way through the corridors of the castle, hexing any lurking first years she found on the way. Where was she going? She had no fucking idea, but it was sure as hell a better place than where she had just come from. 

"Hey Granger!"

She froze in her tracks, the voice she had come to despise was calling her and she had no idea what to do. Before she could dredge up a sarcastic response, the devil himself came into view. She turned around and saw him leaning up against a classroom door, upon closer inspection the room number was 116. Strange, she had no idea that such a room even existed inside Hogwarts. She would have to read Hogwarts A History again, perhaps she had missed something?

"If your quite done staring at the door Granger we have business to attend to." Draco Malfoy's lazy drawl interrupted her brooding and she instantly felt her anger resurface, accompanied by another foreign emotion that was making her belly clench in what felt like excitement.

"What the hell do you mean business to attend to? I thought I made it clear I want nothing more to do with you." She tossed her hair over her shoulder and Draco took a second to admire how delicate her shoulders were. It took everything in him not to just fuck her against the door.

Draco instead rolled his eyes and adjusted his tie, so it was looser around his neck. "Look Granger i'm sorry about what I said to you about Weasley, but I think you and I both know he isn't worth all the shit you give yourself on a daily basis." He could see her face heat up in anger and before she could go off on a tyrant he rushed to explain himself. "What I mean is that your an attractive girl Granger, you shouldn't be wasting your time on someone who can't see that." 

Hermione was shellshocked to say the very least. Someone whom she had hated since she was eleven years old was complimenting her, and dare she say it, comforting her. What the actual hell was happening today. She tried to ignore the fact that Draco's eyes where the most piercing shade of grey she had ever seen while she tried to form a coherent answer. "Um...well thank you. I think."

Draco grinned at her discomfort and admired the way her uniform hung nice and snug on her body. He was going to make his move, no time like the present. He took a slow step forward and nearly laughed at the way she automatically took one back. "Malfoy step back." Hermione tried to sound brave, but her voice was coming out breathless, and it certainly wasn't due to fear. She could feel herself becoming aroused and she couldn't fucking stand the torture.

"You see Granger I have a theory." Draco took another step forward. She took another one back.

"Oh yeah? What might that be exactly?" She stepped back. He stepped forward.

"I was thinking about why you seem like such an uptight little bitch." Draco had her pinned against the wall now. 

"And what conclusions did you draw?" Hermione couldn't take any more steps. He had her pinned and she liked it. She wanted him.

"I concluded that the only way to sort out your awful attitude, is to fuck you senseless."

And taking her gasp of shock as permission, he grabbed her by the back of the neck and shoved his tongue down her throat, in what Hermione could only describe as the most erotic moment of her life. She grabbed his soft platinum hair in her hands and tugged on it roughly, making a moan reverberate through his throat and into her mouth. They kept up the passionate kiss for a few minutes until footsteps where heard and Draco tugged Hermione into the empty classroom, immediately pulling his shirt off and pushing Hermione down onto a desk. 

Hermione gasped as Draco's hands ripped open her shirt, his mouth placing rough kisses all over her stomach. His hands tugged off her skirt and she bucked up her hips to make it easier for him to remove the garment. Draco stared down at the writhing gryffindor underneath him and felt an immense wave of pleasure as she looked up at him with nothing but trust and want in her eyes. She wanted him, and he wasn't about to let her down.

He wasted no time in removing his trousers and ridding her of her undergarments, leaving them both completely naked and sweating. Hermione had a very solid idea of what was about to happen, and she couldn't fucking wait. Draco smirked down at her, placing a soft kiss on her forehead that shocked them both, he reached down and pressed his fingers softly to her clit. 

The feeling that went through Hermione was like a jolt of electricity. She had never experienced anything like this in her entire life, bucking up her hips towards Draco's hand she let his name fall from her lips in a soft whisper.

"Draco again."

Those words where all it took for Draco to push himself inside her, he needed no invitation more than his name. He groaned as she wrapped her legs around him, he knew Hermione was a virgin but he had no idea she would be this fucking tight. "Christ Mione." He mumbled as she dug her nails into his shoulders.

As Hermione looked up at Draco she had a torrent of thoughts rush through her head. The first one was how unbelievably horrified Ron and Harry would be when they found out what she was doing. The second one was where on earth had this classroom materialized from, she was certain she hadn't seen it in any books or on the Marauders Map. And her final ecstasy filled thought was how complete she was feeling in this moment, it didn't matter that Ron had rejected her. It didn't matter that they had forgotten to silence charm the room, and were surely going to be caught. It didn't even matter that her potions essay wasn't completed.

The only thing that mattered to the young wizard and witch intertwined in a panting mess on the desk of classroom 116, was that they had both never felt so alive in their entire existence.


End file.
